


An Uneasy Peace.

by biblio_witch



Series: The Devil's Backbone (Bellarke) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, THIS IS SO CUTE, cuteness, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblio_witch/pseuds/biblio_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is really starting to get on Clarke's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uneasy Peace.

_Darling I'm a nightmare,_

_Dressed like a daydream._

_"Oompf!"_ Clarke felt the breath rush out of her in a strangled gasp as her knees hit the hard compact earth, wincing as pain rushed up her thighs and settled in the base of her spine. Falling wouldn’t have been that much of a big deal, if only she didn’t hear the resounding, loud laughter echo above and to the right of her. 

Clarke glanced up, blue eyes cool as ice as she found Bellamy Blake, hand resting on his stomach as he laughed loudly, head tipped back and mouth open with mirth. She stood up as gracefully as she could manage, brushing herself down with as much dignity as she could muster. The stubborn set of her jaw only seemed to make him laugh louder. 

"Oh, piss off." she cursed him as she started to stomp on. She felt rather than heard him stumble after her, made unsteady with the force of his laughter. 

"That was  _honestly_ the  _funniest_ thing I’ve seen on Earth!” he exclaimed as he caught up to her, wiping tears from his cheeks and still chuckling. 

Clarke muttered under her breath, something about  _big muscular oafs_ and  _didn’t even want him here anyway,_  which only made him laugh again. 

"Come on, princess." he nudged her with his elbow, smirking when she jerked away "You needed the weed things; I was the only one that had seen them." 

"They’re flowers, not weeds." was all she could mutter back, but truth be told, she  _had_  needed Bellamy. Sure, he had gone on and on about removing her transmitter, at first rationally telling her all the pros to having the Ark stay in the sky, and then it had morphed into half-idle threats, all of which she’d ignored completely. Kids at the dropship were coming down with some kind of fever, and she needed something to level their temperatures. Bellamy had only agreed because Octavia was one of those kids, and Clarke had approached him on a whim and spoke to him of flowers and herbs that could help. When she’d described Honeyblue to him, the yellow-petalled flower now wrapped up in her pack, he’d practically dragged her out of camp. She’d only approached him knowing he had done the most exploring outside of camp. Ignoring his own damn rules, of course. 

"Do you enjoy thinking you’re smarter than me?" Bellamy asked casually, resting his spear lightly over his shoulder. He walked with a swagger that gave Clarke the sudden urge to trip him. 

"I  _am_  smarter than you.” 

"Only because you were more entitled to an education than I was." Bellamy snapped, no longer joking. 

"Actually," Clarke quipped, too irritated with the falling thing to feel sympathetic towards his upbringing "I’m starting to think you’re just stupid naturally." 

"And yet I’m the one with all the power." he turned a smirk on her, dark eyes glinting with amusement again. Damn, his mood swings were starting to give her whiplash. 

"Not because you’ve displayed any kind of talent or natural ability to lead," she snapped, pushing back her matted blonde hair "You just happen to be the oldest, and the one who can hit hardest. Hardly a cause to think you’re some kind of omnipresent dictator." 

"You think highly of me, princess, omnipresent is quite the compliment," he chuckled. 

"Loyalty does not come from fear, moron." she started as she felt a splash against her forehead, and reached up to brush away the drop of water. Wonderful - rain. For some reason, she’d grown up believing that seasons on earth were set in stone. Always sunny in Summer, always raining in Spring, that kind of thing. But it was supposed to be the middle of Summer, and yet here they were. 

"That’s the way it’s always been on the Ark." Bellamy cut back, swiping rain off his cheek. After that first drop, it started up steadily, but it wasn’t just a light scattering, these drops were big and heavy, and came down in a straight, hard line. They started walking faster at almost the same time. 

"Hardly," Clarke snorted "The Chancellor was elected." 

"So was I." 

"You’re not a Chancellor, and I don’t remember you giving anyone a choice." 

"Nobody is objecting." he pointed out lightly, and then raised a hand to shield his eyes from the steady thrumming of water from the sky. Dammit, it was coming down even harder, and it had only started up a full minute ago. Clarke was already soaked through, her hair sticking to her cheeks and neck. 

"Didn’t you threaten to shoot anyone who did object?" she asked, he cast an annoyed glance down at her. "Hardly a shining pillar of the community, are you?" 

"Oh that’s right, you have some of those… morals, right? Terrible things, your life must be so boring." his hair had turned from dark brown to black, and was flattened against his skull now. As she watched he pushed his hand through it, getting it out of his eyes until it stood up all over his head. She smirked; he looked about twelve years old. 

"A lot less incriminating though!" she called through the rain, which had become so hard it was actually starting to sting where it hit her, she could barely hear anything at all through it, and Bellamy’s large outline was starting to blur. 

"What a hypocrite! Morals got you put in confinement, darling!" he moved until he was right next to her, hand moving to clutch her elbow. She would her wrenched away, only she didn’t want to lose him in this weather. "Get off your pedestal Clarke, you’re just as much of a criminal as the rest of us." 

"Bellamy, I can’t see!" she shouted, and his hand tightened on her arm. 

"This way," she started at the sound of his voice, right next to her ear, with his warm breath on the nape of her neck. She shivered, but it was raining, so of course she was shivering. 

He started pulling her, grip tight as they stumbled along together, seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, the next thing Clarke knew, it felt as if she’d been walking for days, or at the very least had just been thrown into a very deep river. She could only see trees a few moments before she ran straight into them, but considering Bellamy was holding tight to her elbow, dragging her behind him, it was him who ran into things, and him who stumbled. 

When he tripped and fell to his knees, Clarke didn’t even have the urge to laugh. She just grabbed his arm and yanked him up, not daring to let him go for a moment, her hands slid down his forearm to clutch his hand in an iron-clad grip, he didn’t even object, instead gripping her hand as if trying to weld their skin together. 

It felt like hours had passed, though Clarke couldn’t see the sky and so therefore couldn’t read the position of the sun, but one moment she was stumbling along blind, barely able to keep from inhaling water, and the next it was gone and she was terribly, horribly cold. 

"What on earth…?" she blinked, voice wobbling as her teeth chattered. Her whole body was shaking. Bellamy still held her hand, and she could feel him quivering too as they paused, just inside the entrance of the cave. 

"I found it ages ago," he told her, and his voice went up and down as the tremors rocked his body "There’s a load of them around here, though I haven’t explored them all yet." 

It wasn’t very large, and didn’t go back very far, but the ground was covered in dry leaves, and there were no leaks in the ceiling, so Clarke wouldn’t complain. 

"Take off your clothes." she ordered as she moved farther into the space, bending to unlace her boots. Bellamy let out a laugh that was half disbelief, half amusement. 

"You know what, princess? I’m not really in the mood." she could hear the smirk in his voice as she shucked off her pack and pulled out her flashlight, clicking it on before she discarded her jacket, then stood to undo the buttons on her jeans. "Woah, Clarke, um…" Bellamy was scrubbing a hand through his wet hair, looking anywhere but at her as she discarded her trousers and gripped the hem of her shirt.

"Oh, don’t flatter yourself, you idiot," Clarke sneered, still trembling "Keeps those wet clothes on and you’ll have hypothermia within the hour." 

"Will I die from it?" he raised an eyebrow, "Because I’d rather keep on my clothes than snuggle up naked with you." 

"Eh, you probably won’t die," she shrugged as she tossed away her shirt and bent to rummage through her bag, pulling out the blankets she’d brought in case of an emergency. Bellamy started to visibly relax in the blue hue of the flashlight "Though I’d kiss goodbye to several toes." his face dropped "I’m sure you won’t need them though." she smirked. 

"Oh for the love of-" he was grumbling under his breath the whole time as he yanked off his clothes, both of them avoiding each others eyes as Clarke wriggled under the blankets and he threw his clothes onto the floor. He was scowling as he turned back to her and placed his hands on his narrow hips, glaring as Clarke turned an all-too-innocent smile on him. 

"Can I help you?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"How many blankets do you have there?" he narrowed his eyes, and why would Clarke notice the long length of his lashes? Or the sharp panes of his cheekbones? Not that he looked… Nice, or anything, with the light of the flashlight reflecting off the water coating his skin, making him look like some damn Greek god- 

"Two." 

"Well then, pretty sure you should be handing one over right about now." 

"Pretty sure that isn’t politeness I hear in your voice, Blake." 

"Pretty damn sure I just saved your ass, Griffin, so hand over a blanket." 

"One blanket isn’t going to keep either of us warm," she smiled at him widely "Guess you’re going to have to make a noble sacrifice so that the camp doesn’t loose both it’s leaders." 

Bellamy’s eyes narrowed into slits, mouth twisting into a fierce scowl, but all she did was blink at him, smiling gently. She yelped when he darted forward, quick as a serpent, and snagged the corners of the blankets. She thought he was going to yank them away, and her hands clenched on the material to brace for the ensuing struggle, but it never came. Instead she felt warmth spread throughout the whole left side of her body, and felt smooth, soft skin press to her own. Bellamy settled next to her, back against the cave wall and shoulder pressed into hers. Clarke turned to look at him, mouth agape.

"What?" he asked, defensive. He didn’t look at her. "If it were anyone else, I’d have just left you to freeze, but seeing as you’re the only doctor, and my sister is sick, well…"

Clarke snorted before she could stop herself, “Bellamy Blake!” she tipped back her head to laugh, then turned to bat her lashes at him “Are you saying that you…  _need_  me?” 

He pinched her hip, and Clarke gave him a returning punch to the shoulder.

“ _No!_ " he ground out through gritted teeth, jaw hard "I’m saying that you’re not exactly… expendable." 

All humour slipped from Clarke’s face, and she leaned her head back against the cool stone of the cave “That’s the difference between you and me, Blake. To me, no one is expendable.” 

"You suppose that makes you better than me?" he demanded, and his warmth was lost as he leaned away to stare at her, annoyed. His dark eyes were unreadable. 

Clarke didn’t even move “No, no not at all. You’re selfish, and that’s okay. Everybody has bad traits, and everybody has good traits. Caring about people…” Clarke sighed “That’s one of my bad ones. It makes me vulnerable.” 

Bellamy blinked, shock plain on his face. “It doesn’t make you vulnerable,” he muttered grudgingly, staring straight ahead “It makes you good.” 

She turned to look at him, intelligent blue eyes inspecting the side of his face, noting his clenched jaw and furrowed brows. “Was that a compliment, Bellamy?” 

"It was a comment, princess." he replied gruffly. Then, he surprised her by settling close to her side, and shocked her into silence as he moved his arm to flop it across her shoulders, effectively surrounding her in warmth. She couldn’t help leaning her head into his shoulder, and drawing up her knees so she could tuck herself tight into his side. He was just  _so_  warm. 

"Thank you," she murmured. 

"Like I said," he coughed, looking away "You’re not expendable." 

"Shall I expect a written declaration of your love for me tomorrow?" 

He pinched her again, “Shove off, Griffin.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like books and the 100 (and obviously you do, duh) you can find me on tumblr and instagram at bibliowitch for both of those sites, and you can come talk to me about books and the 100 and anything else tbh cuz I like talking, if you have requests for any more fics then you can ask me on tumblr too :)


End file.
